It Don't Take a Word, Not a Single Word
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Shelley is all grown up now and leaving the Corny Collins Show. But someone isn't ready to let her go. [CornyShelley one shot]


**I think this is the quickest thing I have ever written. It took me about an hour this afternoon, and I should probably revise it, but I'm so excited about it that I just want it posted. It's just a cute little fluffy one-shot featuring our favorite TV host and one of the girl I feel is always pushed into the background or vilified. I was listening to the Ashley Tisdale version at the time, which is growing on me (I wonder why...).**

* * *

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl"

Shelley finished the song pitch-perfect, her smile bright. After six years of singing and dancing on the Corny Collins Show, the era was coming to an end. He didn't want to see her go. He was oddly attached to the bright brunette, the girl who, while possessive of her time on screen, would not hesitate to help a fellow Council member master a dance. He remembered the shy, scared little girl she had started his show as, back when he wasn't sure what he was doing either. As he turned into a real host, she blossomed into a woman, taking every challenge thrown at her in stride. She had been with him through the most tumultuous times, always ready to defend him to the end. And now she was leaving. She was leaving the show forever. Maybe even leaving Baltimore forever. And he was not ready for it.

She was walking towards him now, her hips swinging softly. A recorded version of the song she had just finished singing was playing over the speakers, and he marveled at her voice. She smiled, as she stepped up onto the platform.

"Thanks Corny." She said. "For everything. These last six years together have been amazing. I mean, on the show." She blushed slightly. "This was a great opportunity, and it's all because of you." She sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into her eyes. "I'm going to miss it."

"We'll all miss you, Shell." He said. "You're just a gem to have. I don't think we'll ever have a girl as talented as you again." She blushed again. He suddenly felt hot himself. He realized how close the two of them were. If he just moved his hand a few inches, he could hold hers...

"We're on in ten!" The station manager yelled. Shelley looked up in surprise.

"I've gotta get back in place." She said. Corny nodded. She smiled, then returned to her spot on the stage. Despite needing to sing and dance himself, he was unable to keep his eyes off of Shelley during her last dance. He didn't know how long ago his affections for her had changed, but it didn't matter. He had always liked Shelley, but now it was more than that. A crazy infatuation, perhaps. Maybe even love. It didn't need a name. It was a heavy, intense, fulfilling emotion that grew in the pit of his stomach when he saw her. Her departure from the show was tearing at him more than anyone knew. But she was an adult now. She was moving on, going to college and making herself a career. He had his. It would be wrong of him to deny her one.

The dance ended, then cameras turned off, and the show was over. The council gathered around Shelley, wishing her luck, saying goodbye. It was more than Corny could handle. He walked off the stage, went to his dressing room and closed the door, trying to forget about the girl he was leaving behind..

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Corny was just beginning to relax when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed, not wanting to move from his comfortable spot on his couch.

"It's open!" He yelled, not opening his eyes, expecting it to be the station manager or a cameraman. He heard the door open, then begin to close, but did not hear it latch. Soft steps approched him, accompanied by a swish of silk. He cracked an eye open and saw a pair of white flats on the floor attached to a pair of slender legs. He opened his eyes all the way and saw the girl he had been thinking of.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." She said softly.

"No, not at all." Corny said, sitting up. She stood in front of him like a vision, her face still flushed from dancing, her smile lighting up the small room.

"I just didn't really say goodbye properly." She said. She looked down at her feet, her hair falling over her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you, Corny. More than you know."

"I don't know, Shell." He said, running a hand through his hair, destroying the work of art it had been. "I'm gonna miss you terribly." He felt something mounting in the room. Some sort of energy, or emotion. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her, to prove to her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her, and how much he was going to miss her. Her skin looked so soft in the dim light, her eyes shining brightly, filled with fear, uncertainty, affection, and some other indefinably quality. She reached down and put her hand on his, her fingertips grazing his own.

"Corny Collins." She said softly. "I have never known you to be so shy and serious."

"Shy?" He asked. "Who's being shy?"

"Well..." She drew out the word, trying to fill the room with it. She took a deep breath and said "We both are."

He looked up into those familiar brown eyes, wondering if she knew more than he thought she did. Did she feel the electricity running up and down his arm, all because of her touch? Had he been underestimating her, thinking she was clueless? And the last, most important question- how would she react if he kissed her?

She smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just do it."

He stood up, his pride and heart on the line. He didn't care. She was an adult now, and she was asking him, begging him, to make a move. This could blow up in his face, but he didn't care. She had given him permission, and he took it. His arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled close, so close he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She turned her face towards his, and after taking in those beautiful eyes again, he set his lips against hers, gentle at first, testing the waters. When he felt her hands at his neck, he dived in, his passions flowing out of him, ecstatic to finally be free.

When the two finally pulled away, Corny knew he had done the right thing. It didn't matter where she went now, because he knew the truth. She wasn't going to leave Baltimore for long. She would always come back to him.  
_  
Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_


End file.
